


Can I take you out to the pictures

by MsFahrenheit143



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Accidental wetting, Embarrassment, No Smut, Omoarshi, Pee, Urine, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:55:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24935653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFahrenheit143/pseuds/MsFahrenheit143
Summary: Paul wets himself at a movie theater with Linda
Kudos: 3





	Can I take you out to the pictures

Paul was on a date with the love of his life. Linda was was special girl. She was sweet, kind, understanding, and loved Paul for him. He loved Linda with all his heart.

Paul called Linda one Friday afternoon and asked her if she would like to go see a movie with her that night. She accepted his offer.

They got to the movie theater and sat down with a bag of popcorn and a large cup ok Coke.

“Do you like popcorn?” Paul asked.

“I love popcorn, I could eat it everyday of my life.”

The movie started and Paul and Linda stared at the screen.

Linda doesn’t care to much for soda so Paul drank most of it.

In the middle of the movie Paul felt the familiar pain in his bladder. He didn’t want to miss the movie and he surly didn’t want to leave Linda.

He squirmed in his seat trying just to focus on the movie and not his nagging bladder. He wiggles around while digging his nails in the arm rest. He doesn’t not want to have an accident in front of his girlfriend. She would probably be disgusted and break up with him. He did not want to lose her. Linda didn’t even notice Paul’s discomfort. She was just focused on the movie.

While Paul’s hand was arm rest Linda put her hand on his. He tried not to be as shaky as he was.

A drop fell out and quickly put his hand between his legs. He looked over at Linda who was still staring at the screen. He was glad Linda didn’t notice because that would have been really embarrassing.

The movie was almost over when he felt his bladder give up. He tried everything in his will power to stop the stream. He felt like crying his eyes out. How was he supposed to explain this to Linda.

What was he supposed to do? He was going to have to sit in urine for the rest of the movie.

The movie ended and the lights came on.

“How’d you like the movie Paul?”

“I-it was good, I enjoyed it.”

Linda stood up from her seat but Paul stayed put.

“Paul, what’s wrong.”

“I peed myself Linda.”

“Wait, you peed your pants?”

“Yeah, I drank to much soda, oh my gosh this is so embarrassing.”

“Uh, it’s alright Paul, did any get on the seat?”

“Yeah, a little.”

“Uh, ok, let’s just go home then, come on Paul.”

Paul stood up and tried to cover up the wet patch on his pants.

“You ok Paulie?”

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine, just didn’t want to leave the movie.”

“Ok, it’s alright Paul.”

They got into the car and started driving out of the drive way.

“So Linda, wanna stay at my place tonight?”

“Yeah, I would love to.”


End file.
